The Aquamarine Brigade
by Draco Arc Nova
Summary: Sequel to That Night. Spyro is convicted of several murders and the only to clear his name is to take a dangerous mission to find what is believed to no longer exist. Shall Spyro succeed or fail? Read and find out. SpyroXEmber. Slight SpyroXCynder.
1. Chapter 1: Worrisome Events

**Hello I'm back and I have the second installation of the co-writing project with dougthedino and myself. This is the sequel to That Night so enjoy and R&R please.**

**The Aquamarine Brigade**

**Disclaimer:** This story is the sequel of a request from dougthedino so the story is his property like the prequel to this story. I simply added a few ideas and wrote it. I own only what I own and nothing else (which isn't too much, next to nothing). Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

**Author's Note:** Again this is the sequel to That Night and is still a co-writing operation. I'm psyched to write this next part in the series. I like to thank all the reviewers, and people who favorites and/or alerted That Night and/or me as an author. I would like to extend a special thanks to dougthedino who is still willing to let me write his story out and thanks for not getting ticked while I was busy, which was for the last few months.

**Chapter 1: Worrisome Events**

Three years have passed since Spyro's court trial. He was released after Ember came to his rescue and spoke for him. The Council allowed him to leave without a penalty. Spyro ended up with Ember and he couldn't be happier. The three years were simply the greatest years of his life and he hoped for many more of them to come.

Ember was also happier then ever. After save him from the trial she made sure he didn't get into any other problems with the Council. She wouldn't be able to watch Spyro be taken away from her if he was sentenced to any punishment. She made the vow three years ago that she would free him and flee to the corners of the Realms to be with him.

Perturis, the Council's leader, didn't have a care for Spyro and would rather see him in jail or dead, preferably dead, since he wouldn't be able to cause problems as Perturis' mind frame was set. The old dragon couldn't erase the thought of Spyro being a stuck up, popular, dragon that thinks he could get away with anything. That was altogether the wrong idea about Spyro and luckily most people were in favor of Spyro's freedom.

The two were heading to the temple in Warfang to teach a sparring class for the dragons that had just reached the age to begin learning combat and elemental abilities.

* * *

Flame, a red dragon who had very similar looks as Spyro, was heading out to a large coastal town that was a Freeport. He unlike most of the population of Warfang and the Realms hated Spyro immensely. Though this wasn't always the case, but now Flame swore he would have his revenge on Spyro and he looked forward to that day.

For three long and hard years he had been searching for a group that would have no opposition about taking down Spyro, most of his cases ended with groups of outlaws telling him he is crazy and that Spyro can't be killed.

A week ago he went to see a group of outcast dragons that were called the Roaring Dead. He asked if they would be willing to take out Spyro and they simply laughed at him. As he was leaving a dragon who sat in the corner near the door asked him to take a seat. This dragon was purple and looked a lot like Spyro, but had many scars and grey eyes that seemed dead.

The Roaring Dead asked if the dragon was crazy to ask what Flame was proposing. The purple dragon was out of his seat in a split second and had knocked out the dragon. The rest of the dragons in the gang fled, hoping to avoid similar outcomes. The purple dragon sat and accepted Flame's idea.

During the hard times of the last three years he was emotional uncertain. Luckily Cynder was there for him through out the search. Sadly he hadn't been able to spend as much time as he wanted to with her, but she knew he was busy, just not with what.

Not until a week ago, he shared his idea, only a much less lethal idea so she wouldn't freak out and leave him. He created a story that ended with the Black Claws as they called according to the dragon he talked to last week beating up Spyro. Cynder was a little uncertain, but remembered what Spyro did to her. She thought it was fine. A beating by some intimidating fellows wouldn't be bad and she knew that Spyro would be able to take them on for a little while before he tired. Spyro would live through it, he survived against the Dark Master, nothing could kill him.

The coastal village wasn't under any faction's control so they made themselves a freeport allowing anyone to come and find safety. Outlaws typically took advantage of the conflict free zone that was a mile in radius around the town. No one whether they were dragon, ape, orc, Avalarian, mole, pirate, northern merchants, or south islanders could kill or disturb the peace in the area.

Flame entered the town and after a minute he found the inn where he met the purple dragon that was willing to help him. The red dragon entered the building and looked around for his target and found him in the same spot as last time a few feet from the door.

The dragon stood up and motioned for Flame to follow him. They headed up the stairs that was towards the back of the inn and went up several flights of stairs. At the top of the last flight was a door. The purple dragon pushed open the door and entered followed by Flame.

The door closed behind Flame. He looked around the room and saw three other dragons. The purple dragon sat down on the empty pad on the ground. Flame sat on the floor and waited for his contact to speak.

"I am Twilight, leader of this group, which you know is called the Black Claws. This is the group," he said.

Flame noticed that his eyes constantly changing. Different colors appeared in his eyes, but they were dull and had a grey tinge to them. Flame looked away after a moment and saw a female that looked very similar to Ember, but had several noticeable differences. Those differences included the feather wings, large claws and fangs, and the blood red eyes.

"That's Rosa," Twilight stated, "I would recommend staying on her good side."

She simply smiled at the comment and went back to studying the crystal in her hand.

There was a large dragon sitting to Rosa's left about five feet away. He was easily ten feet tall and extremely fit. He had red scales and bore black strips that ran across his back. Two long horns grew from the back of his head, near the eye ridges. The horns were two feet long and black colored. The most unusual feature of this dragon was the three-foot long horn that grew out of his head on the top of his nose. It too was black and extremely sharp.

"This is Rex," Twilight said, "He's not bright, but his strength makes up for it."

The large dragon stopped tearing the meat slab he had and asked, "What?"

"Nothing Rex," Twilight replied, "I'm just introducing you to your new friend."

The dragon seemed uninterested and returned to his meal.

"And lastly we have T9," Twilight introduced, "A dragon armored up and stuffed with a nice arsenal."

The metal plated dragon looked up from his sharpening of his claws and starred at Flame with his piercing yellow eyes. After a moment the dragon simply nodded to Flame.

Twilight asked, "Shall we work out all the details?"

Flame nodded and they began the discussion.

* * *

"So are there any questions or are you ready to watch the demonstration?" Spyro asked.

"Let's see what you got," a dragon commented.

"Ok," Spyro responded, "I'll be sparring Ember for this demonstration. Ember?"

"Ready dear," she said causing all the dragons to start a long, drawn out "Owww".

Spyro shook his head as he and Ember made their way to the center of the training ring.

Spyro asked jokingly, "You really had to say that in front of them didn't you?"

"Well you have an excuse when I beat you," Ember replied.

"And what is that excuse is that?" Spyro asked

"That I'm your girlfriend and you let me win," Ember smoothly said.

"It's not going to be that easy," Spyro replied, "You are going to have to earn it."

"Fine," Ember said as she dove at him.

Spyro avoided the tackle and swung his tail at her legs. Ember leapt into the air and hovered for a moment before shooting a fireball at Spyro. Spyro countered with his own fireball. The two fireballs collided and exploded. Spyro took to the air to find Ember. Ember came up from behind and crashed into him. Spyro was sent tumbling onto the ground. Ember dove again at him. Spyro managed to get up before she collided with him.

Ember landed as she missed Spyro and he threw his body at her, knocking her over.

Ember gasped, "You know that was horribly rude. You should never hit a female."

"Yeah you were going to tackle me," Spyro replied, "It seems fair to me."

"You know what's fair?" she asked.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"That I get a free hit on you," Ember demanded.

"Fine," Spyro responded.

Ember quickly swung her tail over his head and Spyro was about to move in to attack when his legs gave out from under him. He hadn't noticed that Ember faked the first attack and brought her tail back the reverse direction connecting with his legs.

Spyro fell to the ground and Ember pinned him down. She had a smile on her face and asked, "Wasn't I right?"

"Yes you were," Spyro sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up," Ember said as she licked him on his check, "I'm happy."

"Because you won," Spyro replied.

"You should be happy I won," Ember commented.

"Oh I am, don't get me wrong about that," Spyro said, "I'm just surprised that I lost to my dragoness. You know what this means right?"

"What?" Ember asked.

"Next time the world is in trouble you're saving it," Spyro said.

"Why me?" Ember quickly asked, "Last time I looked you were the purple savior."

Spyro countered, "Yeah well, you just beat me."

Ember shook her head as she laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Spyro replied.

They got up and headed towards the group of dragons that watched. Most of them were wide eyed, never have they seen a fight like that before. It was nothing close to what either of Spyro or Ember could do, but it was enough to stun the new dragons.

Ignitus came out and quickly dismissed the class and asked for Spyro and Ember to follow. They entered the grotto of the temple of Warfang where Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and the Dragon Council waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Possibilities

**Here is the next chapter. I have to go study for an exam so please R&R. **

**Chapter 2: Possibilities**

"What's going on Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"There have been reports of a shadowy being that has killed four dragons in the last week," Ignitus explained.

"Why do you even tell him," Perturis shouted, "He knows what he did and he's just trying to play dumb."

"What?" Ember roared, "Are you accusing my Spyro of this?"

"Yes," Perturis replied, "There have been witnesses to the events that a dragon who never left the shadows killing a fellow dragon. Each case confirms that the dragon looked just like Spyro from the silhouette as he left."

"That can't be," Ember replied, "I have been with Spyro every night since you tried to lock him away three years ago."

"Is that so?" Perturis replied, "Make sure he stays out of trouble I'm sure."

"To make sure you never get the chance to threaten him with death or imprisonment ever again," Ember growled stepping in front of Spyro.

"Anyways," Perturis said getting back on topic, "Spyro you are currently a suspect of these four murders and therefore we must take you into custody."

Ember growled and got into a fighting stance. Spyro was shocked that she was willing to do this for him. It would surely mean that she would be imprisoned as well.

"Ember," Spyro said calmly, "It's ok. I'm innocent. They can't execute me for something I haven't done."

"They can't take you into custody Spyro," Volteer challenged, "They have no proof or evidence that you were ever there. Sure people saying they say a shadow that looked like you can't be the only proof to take him in. Plenty of dragons look like Spyro."

"I'll have my proof don't you worry about it," Perturis said as he left.

The rest of the Council remained for a short time sharing their opinions about the events. All supported Spyro's freedom and shunned his involvement. Ember was greatly relieved that they wouldn't take Spyro from her.

Ignitus pulled Spyro aside and they left the grotto. They stood outside on one of the walls that the temple sported and Ignitus looked out on the landscape.

"What is it Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"The murders I know are not you," Ignitus said, "But I have found what the source is of the murders."

"What is the source?" Spyro questioned.

"Follow me," Ignitus replied as he headed inside. They headed in the grand library and Ignitus brought him to the back of the library where he pulled a book from a shelf. It was old and had no title.

Ignitus opened the book and he read aloud, "Shadow Dragons, fierce breed of dragons that were most gifted in the arts of combat and war. They had many abilities that gave them such advantages. The most unusual of their powers is the ability to create a "shadow wraith" of themselves."

"I've never seen a shadow dragon before," Spyro commented.

"Nor has anyone presently alive," the fire guardian replied, "They went extinct thousands of years ago. There have been rare sightings of what is believed a shadow dragon, but it is dismissed by the public as dragons trying to get attention."

"Why does it matter then if shadow dragons are extinct?" Spyro asked.

"Because only a shadow dragon can summon something like this," Ignitus explained, "I believe there are a few that have hidden themselves from the world and live on the edges of the realm."

"Oh," Spyro said, "I see."

"I have hired a group of highly trained and skilled warriors to escort you and assist you with the killing of this shadow dragon that seems to be attacking innocent civilians," Ignitus continued, "You will meet them tomorrow at an inn on the west side of the city, in the lower levels. I have to tell you that the leader's name is Sunflare and that he is the son of Malefor. Don't worry though he hates his father and was perfectly willing to help you. He told me it was the least he could do for the one who killed his father."

"Ok," Spyro said slowly.

"Be there an hour after midday and he will be waiting for you," Ignitus replied, "You can go now if you want."

"Thank you Ignitus," Spyro said as he left.

The purple dragon headed into the grotto and met up with Ember. After saying their goodbyes to the other Guardians, they left for home.

Along the way Ember questioned Spyro, "So what did Ignitus talk to you about?"

"He told me that a shadow dragon is causing the attacks," Spyro explained, "They have the power to create ghost like versions of itself. That's what Ignitus thinks is happening."

"And what is he going to have you do?" Ember asked.

"How did you know that Ignitus is having me do something?" Spyro questioned looking at her confused at how she knew.

She looked at him as if he was joking, "Spyro we've been together for three years. I know everything about you. Ignitus though usually has you do something when he talks to you alone like that."

Spyro chuckled, "That he does. Well Ignitus has hired some dragons to help me kill this shadow dragon. I'm meeting them tomorrow and will probably be leaving tomorrow for the uninhabited parts of the realm."

"When will you be back?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Spyro wrapped a wing around her body and pulled her close to him and his head leaned over to rest on hers, "I'm not sure. It all depends on how fast we find this dragon."

She sighed and he shared the sad feeling with her, "If it makes you feel any better I'll search as fast as I can and I'll push the team along to speed up the search?"

"Yes," she replied, "A bit. I would like it better though if you stayed here."

"I know," Spyro coed, "I would to, but duty calls."

"I know," Ember replied.

They arrived at their home and entered.


	3. Chapter 3: Aquamarines

**Hey, I just bombed a exam so I'm posting this chapter since it will make a bit happier. Oh well I really could care less about that class though so enjoy. R&R please. **

**Chapter 3: Aquamarines**

Morning came swiftly and Spyro spent the morning with Ember before he had to leave. When it became time for Spyro to meet his escorts, Ember insisted that she go to. Spyro couldn't deny her especially since she told him that she wanted to see who was protecting him. He could tell that she was worried for him.

They arrived at the inn and entered. They both looked around and couldn't find anyone who they were looking for them. Something caught Spyro's eye in the back of the room, which was a bar. A red dragon sat at a table in the back corner gave Spyro a scarcely noticeable gesture to sit at the table he was at.

Spyro tapped Ember with his tail and she followed him. They both sat down and looked across the table at the red dragon. The scales around his eyes were scarred with charred scales. His eyes themselves looked fierce at first glance, but if you starred at them long enough they showed a nicer personality.

The red dragon had many scars from his profession. His scales were a dark red, but his chest scales were a brilliant gold color. Two pairs of long horns protruded from the back of his head. He also had a small horn growing from his snout. It was no longer than two inches, but it still was an unusual trait amongst dragons.

"You are Spyro I take it?" the red dragon asked.

"Yes I am," Spyro answered, "And you must Sunflare."

"I am," Sunflare replied, "I have to thank you for what you did to my father. I would have loved to have killed him myself, but I never would have survived."

"You're welcome," Spyro said, "This is my mate Ember."

"Hello," Sunflare said, "You are very beautiful might I say. You are very lucky to be with this dragon. He could have easily been killed if he made one wrong move."

"Thank you I know that," Ember replied.

"Well you are here to be escorted to a supposedly extinct dragon species to kill it with our help if need be?" Sunflare confirmed.

"That's the plan," Spyro said.

"Ok," Sunflare replied, "Let's introduce you to the rest of the group."

They headed upstairs and entered a large room. Inside were three other dragons. Sunflare sat down and offered the empty pads to his guests.

"Well this is the group," the red dragon said, "The white and blue dragon is Moonicus. He's my brother through my mate."

The white scaled, navy underside and yellow horned dragon gave a smile and nodded his head. Moonicus controlled ice with a mastery few could match and controlled wind as well.

"This is Pika," Sunflare motioned towards the black female dragon with yellow streaks that crisscrossed her body. Her horns were interesting since the curled like a ram's. Her strength laid in the control of electricity as displayed in her personality.

"And the tin can is Ray," Sunflare finished.

The dragon that Sunflare directed Spyro's attention to was covered in metal that had a bluish tinge to it. The only the only organic thing that was exposed was the inside of Ray's mouth and his eyes, which was an icy blue.

"Very funny Sunflare," Ray said, "Just remember that I can put a missile into that big mouth of yours."

"Oh relax Ray," Pika said loudly, "Flare's just joking around."

"Everyone this is Spyro and his mate Ember," Sunflare said.

Moonicus nodded to them as did Ray, who was mad at the nickname Sunflare had just given him and didn't want to be part of any conversation at this point.

Pika loudly stated, "Are you sure he isn't a girl or something?"

"What?" Spyro asked completely confused by her question, "What is she talking about?"

"Your color," Pika replied, "Purple is a girly color I have no idea why you are purple."

Sunflare shook his head, "Just ignore her. She tends to speak her mind a bit too much. You'll get use to everyone though in two days you'll be one of the members practically."

* * *

Ember left a short time later, leaving her purple dragon. The group left shortly after heading out to the edges of the realm. They headed north by air to speed up the travel. After several hours of flight Ray descended and the other four dragons followed.

Once landed, the small jets on Ray's back retracted into his armor. He was too heavy for his wings alone to keep him aloft so a series of small jets were installed into him. He watched as the others touched down.

"We are at the edge of the maps," Ray said flatly.

"How do you know that?" Spyro asked, curious to his knowledge without any aid.

"The computer that was built into my brain has all that I need," Ray replied tapping his blue claws against his armored head.

"Yeah, if you ever have a question you ask Ray," Pika said as if Spyro knew nothing.

"So where exactly are we heading to?" Spyro asked directed to Ray.

"The ruins of the Well of Souls," Ray answered, "If we are looking for an outcast or thought to be dead creature why not look for them in places where no one would go?"

Moonicus chuckled, "It's funny that despite the supercomputer in his brain he uses logic most of the time."

"What's wrong with being smart and wise?" Pika asked Moonicus.

"Nothing," Moonicus replied.

Spyro whispered to Moonicus, "Do you guys usually get into these little arguments?"

"Yeah," Moonicus replied, "Usually Pika and Ray get more interesting. Give it some time and you will see the crazy stuff."

"Do I want to?" Spyro asked.

"Oh, trust me," Moonicus said, "After you see these escalate you will look forward to the next one."

Sunflare grew irritated and ordered them to keep moving. They did and he asked which direction they should head. Ray told them to head towards the entrance to the Well of Souls.

The terrain was extremely rocky and hard to pass. All around them were sharp, grey rocks, cold and unfriendly as the mountain was. Snow was lightly falling unlike the other time when Spyro came here when there was a blizzard.

The small white specs fell to the ground and made a blanket for them to walk on, making the journey slightly easier. The only problem the snow brought was that you could hardly see the rocks that waited to impale the feet of the unwary.

The entrance came within view and they quickly reached it. The great archway made of black stone from the very mountain loomed over them making them seem insignificant to what Malefor was.

They stopped in the center of the hall and Sunflare order, "Pika, Moonicus, search the dungeons for our troublemaker. Ray you are with Spyro and me."

The two groups set off to find what they could discover. Spyro, Sunflare, and Ray climbed hundreds of stairs only to find out that they were only half way to the throne room at the top of the mountain or what use to be the top of the mountain. For being in ruins for many years it was surprising to see that so much of the interior was still intact. It took another fifteen minutes to reach what was left of the throne room.

The purple beam of Convexity still flowed from the hole in the floor even though the mountain has collapsed. The beam cut through the rocks that were in its path for the last few years and shot into the sky just like the Night of Eternal Darkness.

Rubble and debris was scattered across the old room. The massive hole in the floor created by the duel with Gaul was filled with rocks and pieces of metal, creating uneven flooring for them. Ray scanned the room for any life forms and found none.

"Let's get out of here then," Sunflare growled as he swiftly exited the room.

Spyro looked at Ray and asked, "What's with him?"

"His father was Malefor and he hated him with a passion that few could match," Ray shared, "He hates being anywhere that his father took as his home and rarely goes near them. Sunflare had enough one-day and fled this place. I was an experiment that the Dark Master was working on. I was to be the ultimate weapon against the dragons, but Sunflare had been a friend to me while I was a captive before I became encased and robotic. I was the only one he could talk to. I was his only friend in this place and he was my only friend. He broke me out of my cell and we escaped to the far northern mountains."

"How long were you there for before you two found Pika and Moonicus?" Spyro asked.

"That's where we met Moonicus," Ray stated, "And that's where Sunflare met his mate Aquamarine."

Ray's head lowered as he said her name as a tear fell from the metal plates on his face.

"What happened to Aquamarine?" Spyro asked respectfully.

"Well," Ray started, "When Sunflare first saw her they both seemed to instantly fall in love with each other. They were the perfect matches for each other. Sunflare was looking for someone who cared for him and Aquamarine was looking for someone different from the group of dragons that she lived with. Sunflare and I stayed in the northern mountains for two years and let me say those where the worst years for my body since metal and the cold don't get along too well. We then headed south after a force of four dragons attacked the camp. Sunflare, Aquamarine, Moonicus, myself, and three other dragons were out hunting when the attack occurred. I picked it up on radar and we hurried back. It was there that we first meet the Black Claws who were a secret group that Malefor created after Sunflare escaped with me." Ray paused to steady himself and continued, "We fought and the three other dragons died. A few years after that event the Black Claws came for revenge and Aquamarine died in the fight. He mourned for a year for her. Moonicus was at first doubtful of Sunflare when he came Aquamarine's mate since he was her brother and didn't trust outsiders, but after her death seeing how Sunflare responded all his doubts about him washed away and they have been as close as blood brothers ever since."

Spyro asked, "One more question. How did Pika join you guys?"

"She was an orphan, she never knew her parents and when we passed a tribe of feline warriors along the coast of the eastern ocean we heard great cheers and yelling. We entered the tribe and found her chained and in bad condition. She stole food from merchants of the tribe on the road a few miles away. Warriors captured her a week ago and that day was to be her execution date. I proposed the idea that we should asked to bring her with us. The tribe wouldn't need to worry about her return since she would be with us in Warfang. We didn't know at the time that Warfang was under siege by Malefor's forces and luckily it took us three months to reach Warfang due to Pika's injuries making it impossible to fly for her. Aquamarine took care of her for the most part and became an older sister to her that is before she died."

Spyro nodded, as he understood how this group came to be. The two followed Sunflare who was already heading down to the lower levels his head was low and tears were falling from his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Ghosts

**Here is chapter 4. I'm nearly done with the story so postings should be pretty regular just like they have been. Enjoy and please R&R.**

**Chapter 4: Chasing Ghosts**

Ray charged through the vegetation in his path shouting, "We almost got it!"

Sunflare and Spyro were right behind Ray hoping to end this chase quickly. Two days ago Ray picked up the Shadow on his radar systems and they had been pursuing it since.

"Which direction is it heading Ray?" Sunflare asked.

"Southeast," Ray replied, "It's heading towards the small coast village a few miles from here."

Sunflare looked at Spyro and said, "Another attack."

"We have to stop it before it kills another dragon," Spyro stated.

"Agreed," Sunflare replied as he quickened to a sprint.

The sun began to set and the dragons exited the forest they were traveling through. A large open plain stood before them, golden colored as the sun's last rays fell upon the grass. The dragon scanned the landscape for their target but found nothing.

"Picking anything up Ray?" Moonicus asked.

"Nothing," Ray said, "It just vanished off the radar."

"Let's head into town for the night," Sunflare suggested.

They flew to the town and found an inn to stay for the night. They bought a large room and headed upstairs to the room. It was large enough for all five of them so they all picked a spot and rested for the night.

Spyro quickly succumbed to sleep, as did everyone else but Sunflare. Sunflare simply walked out to the small balcony and looked out at the darkened land.

During the night Spyro's sleep was troubled as where the last few night's rest. Without Ember beside him his sleep revealed haunting visions of Malefor returning and all being destroyed. He woke up and looked around. Spyro got up and walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

"You feeling alright Spyro?" Sunflare asked.

Spyro was slightly startled at finding Sunflare out here, "Sunflare shouldn't you be resting?"

"Should you be as well?" he questioned.

"I had a bad dream," Spyro replied.

"Have you had a lot of them recently?" Sunflare asked.

"Yeah the second night of this hunt I began getting them," Spyro answered.

"It's the lack of a mate beside you," Sunflare calmly stated.

"How do you know that?" Spyro asked out of curiosity.

"I once had a mate," Sunflare shared, "Two years ago she died."

"I'm sorry," Spyro said remembering Ray's story.

"It's fine," Sunflare replied, "That's the worst thing that has ever happened to me. The next worst thing was what my father did to me."

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"Gave me these burns," Sunflare said as he brought a claw up and traced the area with a claw. Spyro realized then that it was charred scales. "My father got angry one day and I annoyed him and so for that he burned these rings around my eyes."

Spyro nodded understanding why Sunflare hated his father so much now. It was also understandable that the son of the most hated dragon in the realm would hate his father since it wasn't hard to dislike someone who wished to enslave their own race or kill them all off like Malefor almost did.

"Tomorrow will be a long day," Sunflare stated.

"Yes," Spyro replied, "Yes it will."

* * *

The next morning the dragons flew northward since the Shadow was coming from that direction. They flew over the forest that they passed through yesterday, avoiding any more delays trying to navigate the thickly grown vegetation. They continued flying northward to cover as much ground as possible.

They passed the ruins of the Well of Souls around mid-afternoon, which meant that they covered four days worth of walking in half a day of flying. It was now that they had to be extremely careful. They had no idea where the Shadow was heading exactly so spotting any clues or the Shadow itself would be extremely valuable.

Hours passed as they continued without any sign of the Shadow. They landed and decided to make camp for the night and fell asleep as darkness fell upon the land.

A purple dragon watched them with grey eyes from a distance, carefully planning out what would come next.

* * *

The next morning the dragons woke up and were preparing to leave when four dragons stood before them.

One was a purple dragon that had a scar running down his left side of his face. The dragon looked a lot like Spyro, but more sinister and cruel. A large red dragon with black strips on his back stood next to the purple. He was unique due to his horns. Two horns grew from the back of the head and were quite long, but not as long as the one that grew from his nose which was three feet in length. A female that looked much like Spyro's mate, but her eyes were red and she had feathered wings, white in color. The last was a robotic dragon just like Ray, but this one seemed more destructive due to his cruel grin.

The purple one took a step forward and said, "Well look what we found, the Aquamarines. It has been some time since we last saw each other isn't it Sunflare?"

Sunflare growled, "Enough talking spawn!"

"That's no way to greet your brother," the dragon replied.

"No my father created you in his image," Sunflare roared, "My father wanted his son to be a purple dragon and I let him down as he always told me. You Twilight are not a true son of my father and you are never going to be considered as my brother."

Twilight shook his head and noticed a fifth dragon that he had never seen, but looked almost identical to him.

"So who's the new recruit?" Twilight asked.

"Actually he is the one who recruited us," Sunflare stated proudly, "This is Spyro, the same Spyro that killed Malefor."

Twilight's cocky smile turned into a frown of distaste.

Sunflare now smiled, "The old fool couldn't stand before Spyro's might."

"I kill now?" asked the large red dragon.

"In a few minutes dear Rex," the female named Rosa said.

Spyro softly asked Moonicus, "Who are these guys?"

"The Black Claws," Moonicus replied, "They are group of assassins. We had a few scraps with them in the past and have won each time. They also killed my sister and my friends from my home."

"Ray told me about these guys," Spyro said, "Think you can do it again?"

"With you," Moonicus said, "It will be easy, especially since you were able to kill Malefor."

"Trust me, you don't want to see what happened to Malefor," Spyro replied with a soft chuckle.

"As long as I live I'm fine with whatever you do," Moonicus responded.

"Hey whitey, stop talking to the purple one," said the robotic dragon.

"Fine," Moonicus said, "I see that you want a rematch since I beat you down T9."

A small metal plate opened and a small missile was launched from it. Moonicus quickly responded with a blast of ice, freezing the missile. It fell to the ground and shattered when it hit.

"What are you here for Twilight?" Sunflare asked.

"The purple one's head," Twilight replied.

"Can't have it," Ray growled as he readied his weapons.

"Then we'll take by force," Twilight said.


	5. Chapter 5: Convexity's Power

**I have the fifth chapter done hence why I'm posting so I hope everyone likes it. Oh, I know I don't do this on my Author's Notes, but check out Cornys' Spyro Legacy Series. I just finished reading the first one and I thought it was awesome. Well enjoy this chapter. R&R please.**

**Chapter 5: Convexity's Power**

Twilight's eyes began to shift in color and at that moment Sunflare launched a stream of fire at the purple dragon. The colors in the dragon's eyes faded as he was struck. Rex roared wildly and threw himself into the fray. Rex ran towards Spyro with his horn lowered, ready to pierce him. Ray got in front of Spyro and Rex's horn hit his metal armor, but was deflected off. A small dent was all that Rex accomplished. Ray opened his mouth and a blast of earth energy flew out striking Rex, throwing him back a good distance.

Rosa joined and dove at Ray. Ray glared and swung his metal tail at her. The metal connected with her side throwing her against a tree. T9 fired two lasers from his eyes, which hit Ray's armor, doing little to it, but more of an irritation purpose. Ray turned to face T9 and fired a pair of missiles at T9. T9 roared as he took the blows, also doing very little to his armor. T9 responded by letting the two chest plates separate and fired a pair of lava streams that lasted for a second. Ray managed to avoid one of the streams but the second one caught his left foreleg.

The lava rolled over his armor doing nothing but singeing the metal, but the purpose of the lava was to make its way in through the joints of the armor, which it was doing. Lava touched his scales and Ray felt the burning feeling. Luckily due to the installation of the armor most of his nerves were dead and so the pain he was feeling from the lava was a lot less painful as it would be if his nerves weren't so numb or dead. The smell of burnt scales and flesh now filled the air and T9 smiled knowing that he had injured his opponent.

Ray unleashed a strong gust of wind on the area where the lava was at, which blew the lava out of his armor. Ray continued using his gust until it grew to become a cyclone. The cyclone raged towards T9 who held his ground. The cyclone enveloped him and he saw this as a perfect chance to catch Ray off guard and fired another stream of lava. The lava stream though was picked up by the cyclone's strong winds and threw them about inside the cyclone covering T9 in his own attack.

The lava began to work its way into the joints and began to touch his scales and the pain shot threw him. His nerves weren't as numbed as Ray's and so T9 roared in pain. The cyclone died down and T9 was rolling on the ground to get the lava out, but had no success.

By this point Moonicus and Pika joined Spyro and Sunflare who were holding off Twilight, Rex, and Rosa. Spyro dove at Twilight and swung his tail at him. Twilight dodged the attack and used his power.

His eyes began to turn different colors and Spyro suddenly found himself surrounded by wolves. They growled at him and flashed their fangs. One lunged at him, but he swiftly evaded it and swiped his claws at it, but they passed through the creature without drawing blood or fur. As his claws hit it, it burst into smoke. Spyro was completely confused at this. He had no time to think though since he felt claws enter his back.

Spyro roared and threw his horns back, connecting with whatever attacked him. As suddenly as the wolves appeared they all disappeared and Spyro turned to find Twilight on the ground with a bloody shoulder. Spyro had enough of these Black Claw assassins and tapped into his Convexity energy.

Spyro's eyes glowed purple as the energy began to flow through him. Spyro quickly shot a beam of Convexity at Twilight. The other purple dragon just barely dodged the lethal beam and realized the power Spyro had brought to bear.

"Pull back, we can't win this one," Twilight shouted as he fled towards the hills a few miles off.

Rosa followed quickly while Rex looked confused and grabbed T9 before leaving. The four Aquamarines looked at Spyro with amazement. Spyro cut the flow of energy and he slowly returned to normal.

Moonicus said, "Well I take back what I said. I hope I'm not ever on your bad side."

Spyro looked like he had a horrible headache and slowly said, "You'll never have to worry about being on my bad side. I have control over this power unlike when I was younger. I can discern friend from foe."

"So because you are purple you have that power?" Pika asked.

"Yes," Spyro replied.

"Why couldn't I be purple colored?" Pika complained, "A pretty color with an awesome power, how perfect."

Spyro rolled his eyes and Sunflare chuckled as he told everyone that it was time to go. They took off flying fast and hard to put as much distance between them and the Black Claws.

Around noon they spotted the Shadow again. Moonicus and Ray flew low to the ground while Spyro, Sunflare, and Pika remained at a higher altitude to keep a watch on their prey.

Ray and Moonicus were closing on the Shadow, only a few hundred more feet and Ray would be able to tag it. A few moments later ray fired the small tracker and it flew towards the target. It passed right through the Shadow and embedded itself into the ground before it. Ray and Moonicus pulled up and rejoined their comrades without realizing that the tracker didn't hit its mark.

The Shadow faded away and was gone. Ray noticed that on the radar the Shadow wasn't moving and was still being picked up. They landed to investigate the matter and found that the tracker failed to attach itself to the target.

"Darn it," Sunflare huffed.

Ray pulled the tracker out of the ground and placed it back into the storage compartment.

"Ignitus told me that this thing that we are tracking is an illusion summoned by a shadow dragon," Spyro said.

"You tell us this now?" Pika groaned.

"I thought Ignitus told you guys when he hired you," Spyro explained.

"He didn't inform us of that detail," Moonicus said calmly.

"Let's keep moving," Sunflare said, "It's obvious that we must track it by sight so we should start moving to find it again."

They took to the air again, but that day bore no more fruits. They stopped as the sun was setting to rest for the night.

* * *

The Black Claws stopped to make camp once the sun began to set. Rosa, Rex, and T9 were preparing to get some rest when Rosa noticed that Twilight was leaving the camp.

Rosa shouted, "Twilight where are you going?"

Twilight turned around his eyes glowing a deep red, "To create some chaos."

* * *

"You ok there Ray?" Moonicus asked, "I saw that you got hit with some of T9's lava."

"Yeah," Ray responded, "My leg is just burned, but it will heal in time."

"I can't believe you got hit with something like that Ray," Pika laughed.

"You try dodging lava in this armor," Ray replied, "You weigh a ton."

"Well that's what you get for wearing armor," Pika said in an irritating tone.

"I don't wear this as armor," Ray told her, "This is me now. I can't remove the armor without dying."

"I do like this armor though I can do this to you," Pika said as a small bolt of electricity jumped from her claws to Ray's metal body.

Ray began to shake and twitch while growling in paining. The shaking and twitching died down a few moments later and Moonicus chuckled to himself.

"Here is where it gets good," Moonicus whispered to Spyro.

"What the heck was that for?" Ray growled as he began to develop a headache.

"It's fun," Pika replied innocently.

"For you," Ray replied getting angry, "I'm gonna get fried circuits from that."

"Well you are still moving," she pointed out.

"Well another one of those and I may not be able to move," Ray argued.

Moonicus whispered, "I told you these were pretty fun to watch."

"You were right," Spyro replied, "I'm going to see Sunflare for a minute. I'll be back."

"Have fun talking," Moonicus said.

Spyro made his way over to the leader of the Aquamarines and sat a few feet away from him.

"That was quite a display of power today," Sunflare commented.

"Yeah," Spyro replied, "I hate using Convexity though."

"Why is that?" Sunflare asked.

"It's fueled by my hate and anger," Spyro answered.

Sunflare nodded, "That's what my father told me about it. 'The ultimate power one can possess.' I never was that interested in that. I was more interested in finding someone that would be a friend, someone that actually cared about me. That's another reason why my father didn't like me."

"It must be hard to have to grow up in a situation like that," Spyro said, "I never knew who my parents were. I always wondered and wanted to know, but that will never happen. I was raised by dragonflies, but they aren't around anymore. I like you was looking for someone to care for me. Ignitus fulfilled that role in my youth, but now Ember has that job and I'm glad that she has."

"It's nice to have someone you love," Sunflare stated, "It makes your life have meaning even if you haven't done anything important in your life like me."

Spyro nodded knowing that it was true.


	6. Chapter 6: Striking the Heart

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I went home for the weekend and my house has no internet that will work with my laptop. Oh well. Here's the next chapter. I know its short but enjoy. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 6: Striking the Heart**

Cynder was at her home, which she shared with Flame when there was a knock at the door. She quickly answered the door and saw Twilight standing before her.

"I have a message for Flame," Twilight stated, "Is he here?"

"No he isn't here," Cynder said, "I can relay the message to him when he returns."

Twilight nodded his head and said, "We have failed to kill the purple one, but we will kill him as asked."

"_What?"_ Cynder thought, _"I can't believe Flame is still hung up on that. I can't believe him."_ Cynder smiled and said, "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you," Twilight replied as he left.

Cynder closed the door and thought about what she just received.

"_I can't believe him,"_ she thought, _"He still wants to be with Ember. How could I be so foolish?"_

Cynder gathered the few personal belongings that she possessed and placed them in a bag. She went to the Temple on the top level of Warfang and asked the Guardians if she could stay there until she found a place to live. They let her stay for as long as she liked not asking any questions about her reason for staying here.

Once Cynder was settled in she decided to go tell Ember what Flame was doing. Of course Ember and Cynder weren't as close of friends as they use to be, but they managed to become just friends. Mostly because Cynder still had some feelings for Spyro.

She reached Spyro and Ember's home and knocked on the door with a claw. Ember answered the door and looked surprised to see Cynder.

"Oh Cynder it's nice to see you," Ember said.

"It's nice to see you too Ember," Cynder responded, "Can I come for a minute."

"Sure," Ember said as she opened the door more for her.

They sat in the living room and Cynder sighed before saying, "Ember I have terrible news."

"Please tell me it's not about Spyro," Ember replied.

"Part of it is," Cynder said, "Flame has hired a group of dragons to kill Spyro. I found out that they failed when one of them came to our home and told me. I left Flame."

"Spyro," she whispered in concern, "Why is Flame doing this?"

"He feels like Spyro stole you from him and he's been looking for ways to get back at Spyro ever since," Cynder explained.

"You've known too didn't you?" Ember asked with a hint of anger.

"Not until today when I got the message," Cynder shared, "It made so much sense looking back on all of it."

"Do you think of me as a fool Cynder?" Ember asked.

"What? No, of course not…" Cynder said.

"I have heard rumors that you still love Spyro," Ember growled, "I'm not doubting these rumors, but what do you have to say about it?"

"I do still love him," Cynder replied.

"I knew it," Ember roared as she stood up abruptly, "I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"I respect your love for him and I'm willing to not pursue him," Cynder said.

"I highly doubt that," Ember growled her anger flaring beyond belief and dove at Cynder with her claws ready to dig into Cynder's flesh.

Cynder managed to evade the attack and prepared herself for another. Ember had a crazed look in her eye and Cynder knew that Ember was out of her mind.

Ember attacked again with claws flailing at Cynder. Cynder was unable to evade the attack and got several large scratches. Ember pinned Cynder to the ground and brought her tail spike up ready to kill Cynder.

Cynder had no choice but to counter. Cynder quickly brought her tail blade up and thrust it into the side of Ember's neck. Ember tensed up and collapsed onto the floor. Cynder realized what she did and began to weep.

On top of a building across the street was Twilight whose eyes began to return back their normal grey color. He smiled and chuckled to himself at what he had caused. The dragon took off and flew away from Warfang


	7. Chapter 7: For the Mission

**Well I got an interesting review, which was the only review for last chapter. Pardon my language for this you don't want to hear it just skip this paragraph. I know I might have pissed some people off with killing Ember, but to send a review that just says 'I hate you' is complete bullshit. If you have a problem with what someone writes tell them what you don't like, not just that you hate them (lord of hate). For those who hate me will be surprised how much hate and revenge I can send their way. That is why my signature is 'Wear anger as your armor, wield revenge as your blade, and carry darkness as your shield.' I have utilized these three as much as possible in life against those who hate me and let me tell you it works. You may say that I am like the Sith in Star Wars, I have learned that there is a dark side not of the force or stuff like that, but of yourself and I have learned to harness it. Through this control I have established many connections across the internet, several contacts are pros at getting into places they should go. I'm open to criticism, but not the bullshit like, I hate you, I hate this story, I hate the ending, and such.**

**Ok, now that I got that out of my system, this chapter is long than the last so enjoy and please R&R.**

**Chapter 7: For the Mission**

A week after Ember's death the Aquamarine Brigade and Spyro were in the far reaches of the north. They again had found the Shadow making its way further north. The Shadow in the last day seemed to be fading out a lot less. Ray concluded that it is because they were getting closer to the source.

It was early in the afternoon when Rosa, Rex, and T9 appeared, blocking their path.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sunflare said, "At least Twilight isn't here."

"Well it's nice to see all of you as well," Rosa said.

"You guys are just going to lose again," Pika replied, "You might as well leave now."

"Hey brat, you want to start something?" Rosa asked angrily.

Ray stepped forward and growled, "You pick a fight with one of us you get to fight all of us."

"Aw," Rosa said, "How sweet. You have the giant scrap metal sticking up for you."

"Scrap metal this!" Ray roared as he fired a pair of missiles at Rosa.

T9 destroyed one with his lasers while Rex swung an arm at the other, knocking it off course before detonation.

Rosa began laughing cruelly and said, "You have no chance of beating us like that."

"That's only a small taste of what I got," Ray replied, "Sunflare take everyone on and find the Shadow's source. Finish the mission."

Sunflare stood in front of Ray and said, "No Ray like you said pick a fight with one of us you fight all of us. We work as a team."

"But the mission requires us to break apart for a short time," Ray informed, "I'll find you when I'm finished here."

"You are a horrible liar you know that?" Sunflare said with a sigh, "Shouldn't you have a program in that computer of yours that helps you lie?"

"No, but my computer figured that this is the most effective method," Ray stated.

"What do your instincts say?" Sunflare asked.

"The same thing," Ray replied with a smile, "I'll be able to hold them off until you finished the mission. This sacrifice is for the mission and must be done."

"Ok," Sunflare said, "Take care. It was a pleasure having you in the Aquamarines my friend."

"The honor is mine to serve under you," Ray responded, "You are a great leader. I'm glad we found a way to use Malefor's gifts to us for good and against his will."

"I am too," Sunflare said.

He quietly told the others it was time to go and that Ray was staying behind. Everyone followed Sunflare except for Pika who went up to Ray.

"Ray what are you doing?" Pika asked.

"Buying you time to finish the mission unhindered," Ray replied.

"Ray don't do this," Pika begged, "We can take them on together and we'll finish them off quickly."

"Don't worry about me," Ray said, "I can take these guys on my own."

"I know," Pika stated, "But I'm just worried that something will happen and I won't see you again."

"You will," Ray encouraged, "I'll be joining you when I'm finished."

"Well just in case I have something to tell you," Pika said hesitantly, "Ray…I…I…love you."

Ray was slightly shocked to hear this since he felt the same way about her, but before he could respond she locked lips with him.

She broke the kiss and ran after the group as Ray stood there watching her leave, tears flowing from Pika's eyes.

"_Did that really just happen?"_ Ray thought.

"Aw how cute," Rosa said, "The robot has a heart."

Ray glared at Rosa, which caused her to take a step back despite her cocky attitude. Ray deployed the hard translucent metal that served as eye guards. They like the rest of his armor were tinged blue. The visual systems activated and the eye guards began glowing.

T9 stood in front of the others and was preparing to attack when Ray stood up on his hind legs and stomped on the ground while he drove his claws into the ground. Immediately the ground violently shook and large sharp spires of rock began to shot up out of the ground. Rex and Rosa were forced to take to the air to escape the deadly rocks.

T9 remained on the ground since his armor was able to take the punishment of the rocks. T9 began to eliminate some of the rocks with his lava cannons, creating a path to Ray.

Ray was prepared for this since he had a pair of missiles ready to fire at him. T9 was close enough now and he fired his missiles. Both missiles flew at the metal dragon and exploded against his metal hide. The smoke from the missiles clouded T9's vision, but not his sensors.

Ray leapt through the smoke before T9 could respond from the sensor's warning. The metal dragons clashed. Ray stabbed his claws into the chest plate of T9. The metal claws punched through and found the flesh below also damaged his lava cannons. T9 roared in pain as he felt this.

Ray pressed harder causing T9 more pain. T9 swung his claws to drive him off and managed to cut through part of the armor on the side of his upper jaw and cheek area. Ray withdrew his claws and slashed at the punctures and created a large rip in the armor. Ray quickly charged an earth blast and fired it into the hole in the armor sending highly concentrated earth energy slamming against T9's exposed scales. T9 fell to the ground due to the strength of the blow.

Rex dove at Ray and landed in the small clearing of smooth rock. Rex immediately broke a piece of the sharp rock nearby and held it in a manner that told Ray he planned to stab him with it.

Rex approached him and swung the rock spire at Ray. The rock hit him and threw him only a few feet and the rock had shattered as it connected with Ray's armor. Ray had recovered fairly quickly only to have Rex charged into him and Ray was knocked back to the ground. Rex raised a large foot to try to crush Ray, but Ray activated his jets and his metal wings swung out from the resting stop and the jets in his back below the wing's resting spot shot fire out of the nozzles, propelling Ray out of the way of harm. Ray aimed towards the sky and put on a burst of speed gaining the distance he required, once far enough he turned around and dove at the spot where Rex was. The twin, three-barreled missile launchers extended from under his chest and he fired a salvo of missile, six in total. The missiles pulled away from Ray quickly as he prepared another round of missiles.

The missiles crashed into the ground around Rex throwing fire and rocks everywhere around him. Rex roared as he hit with both. Ray fired off another round and was only several hundred feet from Rex. Ray passed over as the second wave of missiles exploded causing Rex more harm. Ray directed himself towards the sky again. His radar picked up two objects closing in on him quickly from behind. Ray looked back and noticed that they were missiles launched from T9. He dodged the first one and destroyed it with a blast of earth energy, the second he slashed at with his claws which exploded.

His computer sent a message into his mind saying, "Energy levels are approaching 70%."

"Crap I'm using energy too quickly," Ray said to himself.

This warning caused him to miss the warning from his radar. Rosa crashed into him sending him into the ground. Ray got up and looked at his attacker and was shocked to see Rosa now twelve feet tall with massive fangs and great feathered wings. Her eyes were glowing red with power. Ray noticed a bag on the ground a ways away. His sensors scanned it and revealed that the bag held some unusual stones called Hade's Stone. The information displayed stated that Rosa consumed one, which transfers the massive amount of vile energy that fuels her ancestor's ancient body transformation, which was called Draconica Vampirius.

Rosa roared and swung her massive claws at him. Ray was unable to evade such a swift attack and the claws sliced through his armor. Ray was surprised. Only T9 was able to get through his metal hull since they were made of the same metal. He quickly fired another six missiles off. These missiles exploded against Rosa's body and she let loose a terrible shriek of pain. Ray continued by charging an immense blast of earth energy, which he released as Rosa stood up, throwing her back and few yards. Ray fired more missiles at her causing another shriek.

"Energy levels down to 60%," the computer warned.

Rosa leapt forward covering the distance quicker than Ray was expecting and was cut again at the same spot, his right side. He roared and bit down on her arm. Rosa's tail sweep around and struck him, freeing her arm from Ray's bite. She lowered her head to glare at him. Ray smiled and two small barrels extended from his shoulders and he fired a burst of small needles from each barrel. The needles struck her face and neck causing her much pain, but also a great amount of rage.

Rosa shot a stream of black mist at Ray. The black mist enveloped him and Ray found that his sensors where unable to penetrate the mist. He was blinded.

"Energy levels down to 20%," the computer said.

"_What?"_ Ray thought, _"How can that be?"_

"Energy levels at critical levels, 10% remaining," the computer stated.

"_No, I can't shutdown,"_ Ray thought, _"I must see her again!"_

He quickly created a cyclone around him and the black mist was blown away.

Ray struggled to stay on his feet, but failed. He fought to keep his head up and finally it fall to the ground. His eyes were starting to close and he felt the last of his energy leave him.

"Pika," he whispered before everything went black.

"He dead?" Rex asked.

T9 came up and did a scan for any heart, computer, and mental activity.

"He is," T9 stated.

Rosa roared in victory and took off flying towards the direction where her enemies headed.

* * *

Pika stopped as she felt her heart pain. The roar of Rosa's victory came next.

"Ray," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows Reveal

**First thing I'm sorry for my rant of anger the other day. I posted after I found out that I had three papers to do along with studying for a chemistry test and my two midterm tests. Fun right. I do have to tell everyone that there with be delays in posting since I'm pretty busy and I'm working on two other stories which I probably should at least get a chapter done in each now that I think of it since I haven't opened those documents in over a month. Sorry I'm ranting again, this is what happens when I get stressed out. Well before I start ranting again, enjoy and please R&R.**

**Chapter 8: Shadows Reveal**

"Ray!" Pika screamed.

This caused Spyro, Sunflare, and Moonicus to look back in concern. Pika began to run back when Moonicus stopped her.

"Pika," the ice dragon said, "I'll go and help him, help finish the mission."

Pika reluctantly turned and followed Sunflare and Spyro as Moonicus sprinted through the forest to the area where they left Ray, hoping he wasn't gone.

Moonicus continued despite the tired feeling his legs were sending to his brain. He wouldn't stop until he found his friend. A few minutes past and Moonicus found a landscape that was destroyed. Trees were splintered, stone spikes rutted up out of the ground and there was a small area of flat ground which was where he sighted his blue metallic friend. He took to the air to avoid the maze of rocks and landed by Ray's form.

* * *

Spyro, Sunflare, and Pika reached a small cave. The entrance was only five feet high and about three feet wide.

"This is it," Sunflare stated, "It's the only place that would suitable for a shadow dragon around here. Go on in and we will cover the entrance."

"Thank you for your help," Spyro said, "I enjoyed the time I spent with everyone."

"As did we," Sunflare replied.

Spyro turned and said to Pika, "Pika, I hope Ray is ok."

She simply nodded as tears ran down her face. Spyro turned and enter the cave heading into the darkness. Sunflare and Pika watched the forest around them for the Black Claws.

* * *

Moonicus was hunched over Ray's body. A metal plate lay on the ground next to him. The ice dragon was playing with the many wires and components within Ray, desperately hoping to fix what was damaged. He placed wires across each other and suddenly sparks fell from them and Ray's eyes opened.

"Moon…icus," he whispered.

"I'm here Ray," Moonicus replied.

"They…are heading…towards…the…group…" Ray informed, "Go…and help…I'm…done…"

"No don't say that Ray," Moonicus argued, "You know that I can repair you."

"Can you…save my…life…is the…quest…ion…" Ray replied.

"I can try," the ice dragon said.

Ray shook his head, "Go…and tell…Pika…that I…love her."

"I will do so," Moonicus said accepting that he had lost his friend.

Moonicus got up and took to the air and headed back towards the group.

* * *

Rosa entered the small clearing in front of the cave and said, "Well we have you cornered now and with that buckle of bolts out of the way it will be easier to kill you."

"I will kill you for what you have done to Ray," Pika roared.

"How touching," Rosa said, "You love that fool who couldn't fight if his life depended on it. He was no match for me even with his fancy armor and weapons. He even pegged for mercy before I bathed my claws in his blood."

Pika threw herself at the dragoness and least loose a powerful bolt of lightning that struck Rosa. Rosa was thrown into a tree where Pika stabbed her claws into her side. Rosa roared in pain and unleashed a stream of black mist from her mouth, but Pika was too fast for the mist and evaded it. Pika's tail crashed into the side of Rosa's head was she tried to envelop Pika in the mist.

Rosa fell over and looked over to her left. About thirty feet away was her bag of crystals. If she could reach it she could easily kill the dragoness she was fighting. She had wished that the crystals lasted longer once they were consumed, but that wasn't the case. She quickly scrambled over to the bag, but when she was just about to reach it a series of lightning bolts crashed into the ground around it. Several of the bolts struck the bag causing it to burn while a few other bolts hit the crystals causing them to explode in a blast of dark red colored fire.

Rosa screamed as her source of power was lost to her. She glared at Pika with fury, just like the glare that Pika was giving her.

"Hurts to lose the most important thing in life doesn't it?" Pika asked in an angry tone.

Rosa screeched as she dove at Pika.

At this point T9 and Rex joined the fight. Sunflare was forced to deal with both of them. While T9 was bombarding Sunflare with is weapons, Rex was trying to beat the crap out of him. Sunflare was good at the art of evasion and really enjoyed seeing the giant dragon getting more aggravated every time he missed. Sunflare fired a jet of flames at Rex who growled and swung his foreleg at him, knocking Sunflare to the ground.

Rex was about to jab his claws into him when Sunflare launched a fireball, which struck Rex's chest. Rex fell this time to the ground and pounced on top of the giant. T9 fired a pair of missiles at Sunflare who jumped off of Rex as the missiles closed in, exploding as they hit Rex. Sunflare smiled at his works using his enemies' weapons against each other.

* * *

Spyro was deep in the cave now and he was surprised that it was so long. He came to a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a lake that dominated the cavern. There was a small island off towards one side of the lake with a cliff on it. Spyro took to the air and landed on the small island.

Immediately upon landing the Shadow appeared and starred into Spyro's eyes. Spyro took a step back, but realized that it meant no harm to him. Spyro relaxed and the Shadow continued to stare at him for several minutes before it turned and disappeared.

Spyro looked around for the shadow dragon that conjured the shadow. On the top of the cliff Spyro caught of glimpse of a small black dragon that disappeared from his view. Spyro began to make his way up the path that led to the cliffs over look when a small black dragon with grey chest scales and silver claws and horns passed him. His eyes were a deep orange color. His wings were grey and his tail spike was identical to Spyro's, but it was silver colored. The dragon walked past him and got a drink from the lake.

He was a youngling, no older than two years of age. It was amazing that this dragon could survive on his own and how healthy he looked. Spyro then remembered what he was supposed to do. How could he kill such an innocent young dragon he knew nothing about, but it killed several dragons already and who knows how many more might die by this dragon. Still this dragon was probably the last of his kind he couldn't just kill it.

The dragon finished its drink and looked back to Spyro and raced towards him. Spyro was at first startled, but when the dragon nuzzled his foreleg and Spyro realized that the dragon was of no threat and only wanted some attention. Spyro couldn't kill the young one so he decided that he would take the dragon back with him. He would adopt this young one and raise it with Ember. They would raise this dragon to become a loved dragon that would become part of society in Warfang.

Spyro lowered his head and nuzzled the young dragon who purred in response. Spyro picked up the little dragon by the neck with his mouth and placed the dragon on his back. The dragon seemed happy to have some much attention and began climbing up Spyro's neck and sat upon his head.

Spyro couldn't help but smile and chuckle, "You can stay up there if you like."

The dragon made a high pitched noise which Spyro guessed was a roar.

"Ok," Spyro said, "Let's get you home."

* * *

T9 was preparing to utilize all weapon systems where a rain of icicles crashed into him. Moonicus burst through the forest and created a blizzard of ice and snow, freezing T9 where he stood.

T9, unable to attack or move simply watched the battle. Rex stood up enraged by the missiles that hit him. Rex's roar was grand and fearsome, but that did nothing to Sunflare or Moonicus. The giant dragon charged forward at the two dragons. Moonicus created a wall of icicles and shot them forward at Rex. Many of these found their mark and dug into Rex's scales. He roared and that was when Sunflare unleashed an inferno of fire. This wall of fire flew towards Rex and knocked the brute to the ground dazed.

Pika had Rosa pinned to the ground and she smiled cruelly as she knew that she would avenge her dear Ray. She was about to thrust her claws into Rosa's neck when a high pitched roar caused everyone to look at the cave entrance.

There stood Spyro with the young shadow dragon that sat on his head. Rosa's eyes widened and knocked Pika off of her. She scrambled to her feet and began running towards the cover of the forest.

"Rex let's go," Rosa shouted as she fled, "That dragon will be the death of all of you."

Sunflare approached Spyro and asked, "So is this the troublemaker?"

"He is," Spyro replied.

"You didn't kill it?" Sunflare asked confused.

"I couldn't, he's so young and meant no harm," Spyro said.

"What? Didn't mean any harm?" Moonicus said, "It killed at least four dragons."

"Doesn't mean it was intentional," Spyro argued, "Look at him does he look like a killer?"

The group's attention turned to the young dragon and much to Sunflare's surprise the dragon was staring at him and sniffing at his forehead.

"He's pretty cute," Pika said starting to finally cheer up a bit.

"Fine," Sunflare said, "I'll trust your judgment Spyro."

With that decided they left heading back to find Ray.


	9. Chapter 9: Repairing the Heart

**Sorry I didn't realize that I left you guys with a cliffhanger about Ray. Well the cliffhanger will be solved this chapter. Enjoy. One chapter after this, which isn't…finished…yet…but I will have it done…soon…sometime. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 9: Repairing the Heart**

"Over here," Moonicus said, "This is where I found him."

The Aquamarine Brigade entered what was the battlefield that Ray created and fell in. Pika ran to his corpse and collapsed onto his body sobbing.

"Ray," she cried, "Ray, why couldn't we have had more time together?"

"Pika," Moonicus started, "I was working on him and I revived him for a short time. If you let me I can work on him some more and I could possibly save him."

She nodded and slowly got up letting Moonicus work on Ray. Sunflare joined in to speed up the process. Spyro took the young dragon off to the side to bond with it and to keep it from distracting or messing up Ray's repairs.

"You know we need to come up with a name for you," Spyro said to the young dragon.

The young shadow dragon was clawing at the ground making a small hole with his claws while Spyro was saying this.

"How about…Veil?" Spyro asked his adopted son.

The dragon looked up at him, obviously not paying attention.

"Do you like that name?" Spyro asked, "Veil…sound good?"

The dragon nodded in approval.

"Good," Spyro said, "My name is Spyro. I'm your father now. Can you say daddy?"

Veil made some growling noises and Spyro realized he it would take a few days for him to speak due to his age.

Moonicus and Sunflare were nearing the end of what they could do when they took a slight break to rest their tired claws and to evaluate what else could be done.

"That's all we can do Moonicus," Sunflare said, "I can't believe he's gone."

"No," Pika sobbed, "No, no, no!"

She voice grew to a roar. Sunflare and Moonicus moved away from Ray and Spyro and Veil looked over at what was happening. Pika screamed as she channeled her sorrow and anger into her element of electricity. The electricity flew from her body and struck Ray's form. The lightning ran over his body and leapt from plate to plate.

Pika ceased the flow and the electricity died a few minutes later. Pika turned around, unable to look at the one she loved any longer.

"Pika," a soft voice said, "Pika."

Pika turned around and she saw that Ray was alive.

"Ray? Your…your alive?" Pika asked tears streaming down her face.

Ray nodded, "Don't know how, but yeah."

"Well I did shock you quite a bit," Pika said, "It might have recharged you."

"Well my power levels would confirm that," Ray stated, "You meant what you said back there didn't you?"

"Of course," Pika replied with tears still running down her face, "Oh Ray I thought I lost you."

She threw herself onto him as she said this, embracing him like he would disappear any second. Ray returned the embrace.

"Thank you," Ray whispered to her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Pika replied.

* * *

Night fell and they made camp where they found Ray since Ray was still in no condition to travel. Pika lay against Ray a short distance away from the fire that Sunflare made. Veil was already asleep against Spyro's side, who curled up around the dragon to keep him warm.

Moonicus broke the silence by saying, "Hey Sunflare, you remember when Aquamarine predicted that those two would end up together? Well it seems that she was right."

"Yes," Sunflare said slowly, "Yes she was."

There was a long pause before Sunflare started talking again.

"I miss her so much," Sunflare said, "She was always there and now she's gone. She was so amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better mate. I'm only sorry that it was because of me that she died."

"Hey don't say that Sunflare," Moonicus sharply said, "She loved you and would never leave your side. You meant so much to her as she does to you. There was nothing you could do to have saved her from that night."

Sunflare simply nodded as tears fell from his face and hit the ground, "I hope you never have to experience such a pain Spyro. I pray that you and Ember live out your days happily. If there is anything that we can do for you and her just tell us. You are more than a client, you have fought with us; you are a member of the Aquamarine Brigade. Always remember that."

"Thank you," Spyro replied, "If there is anything I can do to help you guys out don't hesitate to find me. As far as I know I will be in Warfang for a majority of my life."

"So Ray," Pika said, "I have heard a long time ago that you were the one who saved me from the execution two years ago."

Ray chuckled, "Who did you hear that from?"

"Moonicus," Pika answered, "And he usually doesn't lie."

"I know that," Ray stated, "And yes I was the one who suggested saving you."

"I have to thank you then," Pika, "Without you I wouldn't be here right now."

"It's a good think that I listened to my conscious instead of my computer at that time isn't it?" Ray asked jokingly.

"Yes it is," Pika as she gave him a kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," Ray responded, "My side is still hurting a bit."

"What?" Pika asked.

"Rosa got through some of my armor on my side," Ray informed.

Pika turned over so she could see the injuries that Ray had taken. His side was bloody and ripped. She though could she a strong presence of blue.

"Are these your real scales?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ray replied.

"I like the color," Pika said, "Maybe someday we can get this armor off of you."

"I would love that, but I would die if you did," Ray replied.

"What?" Pika asked.

"The computers and armor keep me alive as well as assist me in combat. They are as much a part of me as the scales, muscles, and bones in me," Ray replied.

"I'm sorry," Pika said.

"It's ok," Ray answered, "You only meant good."

* * *

Two nights later back at Warfang the Black Claws reported their failure to Twilight. Twilight of course wasn't too happy, but he saw an opportunity.

"You killed Ray you say?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Rosa replied with a smile.

"Good that will make easier to get rid of the rest of the Aquamarines," Twilight said aloud, "We shall set up an ambush for them when they return. They would never expect such a thing."

* * *

A day later the Aquamarines made their way into Warfang heading for the temple to inform Ignitus of the shadow dragon. They arrived and found Ignitus with the other Guardians by the Pool of Visions.

"We don't support the idea of bring a shadow dragon into the city, but if anyone would do a good job raising it, it would be you," Ignitus said as they entered the room.

"I guess you know about my decision then," Spyro said.

Ignitus simply nodded, "Well Aquamarines you have done your job so I guess it is time to pay you."

"You can pay us when ever," Sunflare said, "We would just ask for enough to get us a room for the night."

"Nonsense," Spyro said, "You can stay at my place."

"Really Spyro you don't need to," Sunflare replied.

"Nay, don't worry about it," Spyro replied, "It will be a relaxing break for you guys. Ember would love to have guests."

"Um…Spyro," Ignitus said, "I need to talk to you alone in the training hall."

Spyro followed Ignitus into the training hall and asked, "What's wrong Ignitus?"

"You see when you were gone, the Shadow appeared again and Ember was…killed," Ignitus shared.

"W-what?" Spyro asked unsure of what he had just heard.

"Ember was killed by the Shadow Spyro," Ignitus repeated, "I'm so sorry."

Spyro fell to his knees and began to weep. Ignitus draped a wing over Spyro lending support to the dragon.

The purple dragon continued sobbing until he heard, "Daddy?"

Spyro turned and saw Veil looking at him with concern. The young dragon had begun learning how to talk yesterday. He was surprised to see him and actually didn't want his son to see him like this.

"Veil," Spyro said.

He was going to ask 'why' but then he realized that Veil had no idea who Ember even was.

Spyro moved away from Ignitus and said while still sobbing, "Come here Veil."

Veil ran up to him and wrapped his wings around the young dragon. Veil wrapped his small wings around Spyro chest. Spyro seemed to be comforted by the young dragon a bit. After a moment of letting out his emotions he stood back up and left the temple with Aquamarines close behind.

A short time later they arrived at Spyro's home. He was hoping to see Ember and that what he was told was all just a terrible nightmare, but when he opened the door the house was empty and Spyro felt the pain and sorrow return.

Spyro led the group into the living room and sat down. The others sat and waited in silence for Spyro to share what was going on.

Ray broke the silence, "What's going on Spyro?"

"I have been informed that Ember was killed by the Shadow," Spyro shared as a tear ran down his face.

"Spyro…" Sunflare said, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"It's not fair that the ones with good hearts lose their mates," Moonicus stated.

Veil came up and sat down in front of Spyro and leaned against his chest, falling asleep seconds later.

"At least I have this little guy," Spyro said.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Also check out Purple Dragon 614's story called Forbidden Elements I: Malefor's Return. He's a new writer and I think his work is pretty good and that he has great potential in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10: Vain Hope

**Sorry for the delay. I have had some problems which I'm not going to share. Also this is not the last chapter as I had previously said. It original was, but it was too long so I split it up. Next chapter is the final one. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 10: Vain Hope**

A week had passed since Spyro and the Aquamarines returned to Warfang. Pika and Ray went out for the day to spend some time together while Sunflare was trying to find out through connections who had hired the Black Claws to kill Spyro, and Moonicus was playing with Veil who had an impressive vocabulary for a young dragon. Spyro was in his room morning for his lose of Ember.

Moonicus and Veil where playing a game of chess at the time and Moonicus was surprised at how well he grasped the game. Of course like all younglings, they didn't exactly remember all the rules for each piece or care for that matter.

"Hold it there Veil," Moonicus said, "Knights can only move three spaces and have to move to the left or right on the last or first space."

"I thought…this guy did that," Veil said pointing to the Bishop.

"No," Moonicus chuckled, "That guy moves diagonally and can only stay on one color square."

"This is confusing," Veil replied.

"You want to go outside?" Moonicus asked him.

"Can we go to the temple?" Veil asked.

"Sure we can go visit the Guardians," Moonicus said.

"Yeah!" Veil shouted.

"Ok," Moonicus responded, "Let me go ask your father first. Stay here."

Moonicus walked up the stairs to where Spyro's room was and knocked on the door.

"Spyro its Moonicus," he said through the door, "Is it alright if I take Veil up to the temple?"

"Sure," Spyro replied sounding depressed and tired, "Just try to be back before nightfall."

"We will," Moonicus answered, "Don't worry. How are you holding up?"

"Not as good as I like, but a bit better than yesterday," Spyro said.

"Ok well get some rest, you sound really tired," Moonicus advised.

"Thanks," Spyro replied.

Moonicus left and told Veil that they could go. Veil cheered with joy as they left the house. Cynder was walking up to the house as the two were leaving the garden.

"Hello Moonicus," Cynder greeted.

While Cynder was at the temple she got to know the Aquamarines a bit when they visited with the Guardians about the payment and possibility of another job offer.

"Oh hello Cynder," Moonicus replied, "How are you today."

"Some as usual," Cynder replied, "And who is this?"

"I'm Veil," Veil proudly said.

"Well aren't you cute," Cynder said, "So who's your daddy?"

"Spyro is," Veil stated.

Cynder replied, "Really?"

She looked to Moonicus who mouthed the word "adopted" and Cynder nodded.

"Is your daddy home?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah," Veil replied, "But he is really sad."

"Hey Veil, can I talk to Cynder alone for a second?" Moonicus asked.

Veil nodded and ran into the garden and began chasing butterflies.

"He is so cute," Cynder said.

"You can say that again," Moonicus replied, "Listen Cynder, Spyro is really depressed and is still getting over Ember."

"I know that," Cynder responded, "I wouldn't expect someone to get over their mate's death in just a week. I expect it to last for at least a few months, but I'm here to see if I can help him at all."

"Well I sure hope you can," Moonicus said, "Good luck. You are going to need it. Ok Veil let's go."

Veil stopped chasing the butterflies and ran up to Moonicus and said good bye to Cynder.

Cynder entered the house and went upstairs to where she guessed was Spyro's room. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Spyro's voice sounded.

"Spyro?" Cynder said, "Its Cynder."

"Come on in," Spyro replied.

Cynder slowly opened the door and what she saw was very surprising. The room was a wreck. Books, and scrolls were everywhere along with pillows that made up his bed. Spyro was lying on the wooden floor curled up in a ball with pictures of Ember all around him.

"Spyro I'm sorry for your loss," Cynder said.

"She's in a better place now," Spyro replied, "She always told me how much she wanted to meet the Ancients and the Ancestors." Spyro began to break down again, "I guess she has now."

Cynder lay next to him and wrapped a wing around him. Spyro didn't resist the motion, but leaned against Cynder. She held him close as he released his emotions. After some time he began to calm down and rested his head on the ground. Cynder laid her head next to his and gave a weak smile and he returned with a weak smile.

"Thank you Cynder," Spyro said softly, "Thank you for always being there even after what I did years ago."

"Please don't bring that up," Cynder replied.

"I'm sorry for that Cynder," Spyro said.

They were both silent for a minute before Spyro asked, "Cynder would you…um…mind helping me with Veil? I don't think its right to have him grow up without a…you know…a mother figure…"

"I would love to Spyro," Cynder replied, "Is this also a way of asking me out?"

"Wow, you can read me like a book," Spyro said a little embarrassed.

"Sure," Cynder said.

Spyro slowly moved in to give her a short kiss.

Cynder couldn't help, but feel guilty. When he broke the kiss she sighed and said, "Spyro, I…have to tell…you something."

"What?" Spyro asked unsure of what was happening.

"You know the rumors of the Shadow killing Ember right?" Cynder asked.

Spyro nodded his head.

"Ok," Cynder said taking a deep breath to calm herself, "Well when I came home a few weeks ago a purple dragon was at the door and asked for Flame. I took the message and found out that Flame hired a group of dragons to kill you. I left Flame and went to Ember to warn her. When I told her she wasn't acting like herself. She was acting berserk and attacked me. I saw that her eyes where clouded. She was about to kill me and I defended myself and killed her. I'm so sorry Spyro. I truly didn't mean to kill her, but it was the only thing I could do."

"You killed Ember?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Spyro," Cynder said as she began to weep, "I'll just go. I understand if you never want to see me again."

Cynder was already up and walking towards the door. Something held her back though. It wasn't a forceful grip, but one of pleading. She turned to see Spyro's tail wrapped around hers. Spyro looked up at her with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Cynder," Spyro started, "Thank you for telling me. It must have a great deal of trust in me. I will return that trust. Ember would want me to find another. She wouldn't like to see me drowning in sorrow for the rest of my life. I still do have feelings for you Cynder. I still love you."

"I love you too Spyro," Cynder replied as she approached him.

She sat down and Spyro locked lips with her.

* * *

Moonicus and Veil where just entering the temple when they ran into Flame who was searching for Cynder.

"Well hello Flame," Moonicus said.

Flame put on a fake smile and said, "Moonicus how has it been going for you?"

"Fairly well," Moonicus replied.

A high pitched growl came from Veil who glared at Flame. The little dragon was in a fighting position with his wings spread, but low to the ground as was his body with his legs ready to throw his body forward, his tail with the silver spike shining in the sunlight ready to thrust forward at his enemy.

Moonicus strongly said, "Veil! Stop growling it's rude."

"Bad dragon," Veil growled, "I feel bad in him."

"What are you talking about?" Moonicus asked, "I'm sorry Flame. I'm not sure what he is doing."

"It's ok Moonicus," Flame said as he began walking into temple.

When Flame disappeared inside Moonicus turned towards Veil who was watching the entrance to the temple.

"You now that was a very mean thing to do Veil," Moonicus said.

"He's bad," Veil said, "I feel bad stuff in him."

"Let's go to see Ignitus, maybe he can tell me what the heck is going on with you," Moonicus said as they entered the temple.

* * *

Sunflare was at the temple at the top of the city's height. He had gone to the temple to hopefully find information about who had hired the Black Claws to kill Spyro. He had spoken with every dragon he met and had no luck. Sunflare went to see Ignitus and hoped that he could help.

"Sunflare," Ignitus said with a hint of surprise, "Come to collect your reward."

"No, but I wouldn't mind getting it for the group," Sunflare stated.

"Well what can I do for you young dragon?" Ignitus asked.

"I'm looking to find the dragon who hired the Black Claws to kill Spyro," Sunflare informed Ignitus, "Would you be able to help at all?"

"What makes you think that a dragon tried to have Spyro killed?" Ignitus asked.

Moonicus and Veil were just entering when Sunflare answered, "They attacked us multiple times demanding that we turn over Spyro so they could kill him."

Ignitus looked at Veil worried that the dragon might pick up on what they were talking about. Sunflare was wondering what he was doing until he looked back and found Moonicus and Veil.

Moonicus said, "I'll take Veil around the temple for a while."

Veil strongly said, "No. Who is trying to kill daddy?"

Ignitus looked into the Pool of Visions that was moved to this temple and starred into its depths for a good ten minutes when he came out of the trancelike state.

"It's Flame who hired the dragons," Ignitus said with confusion.

Veil closed his eyes and when they opened a few seconds later they were a black color that shifted and moved. The three dragons watched in horror wondering what this could be. The Shadow appeared as it pulled itself from Veil's body and it stood as tall as Ignitus.

Veil spoke, but his voice was deeper sounding than his child voice, "Go home and let no one bad in."

The Shadow dissipated into smoke and Veil's eyes returned to normal.

"What did you do?" Sunflare asked, "What was that?"

"I told my Shadow to guard daddy," Veil said.

"Let's get home," Moonicus said to Sunflare.

"Agreed," Sunflare replied.

Moonicus picked up Veil and placed him on his back and said, "Hold on Veil."

The two dragons left the temple and took to the air returning to Spyro's home.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were in the living room of Spyro's home sitting on the large pad. Spyro's head was rest on Cynder's lap looking up at her. Cynder looked down at Spyro while she stroked the back of his head. His eyes were drooping and he yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired," Cynder commented.

"A bit," Spyro chuckled little.

Cynder said, "Well get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Cynder," Spyro said.

"You're welcome," Cynder replied as she lowered her head to give him a kiss.

They broke a few moments later and Cynder stroked lower on his neck which caused him to make a light growling sound. Cynder smiled as he fell asleep. She hadn't seen him so relaxed before. That was understandable since when she was with him fighting Malefor there was no time to relax and after that he was with Ember.

Cynder knew Spyro wouldn't be as happy as he was if Ember for quite some time, but she would do her best to make the time they spent with each other enjoyable. She loved this, being with him was her dream.

Suddenly Sunflare, Moonicus, and Veil burst through the door. They quickly got in and closed the door. Cynder looked at them with concern.

"Spyro is alright?" Sunflare asked.

She nodded and said, "He just fell asleep. Don't wake him he needs some rest."

Sunflare nodded and motioned to Moonicus that they should leave. They did so and when they were down one of the streets Moonicus asked, "So where are we going now?"

"To find the two lovebirds," Sunflare replied.

* * *

The next day Spyro asked Sunflare to take a walk with him. Cynder asked that the rest of the Aquamarines follow her as they made sure Spyro would be safe in case of an attack some distance behind them.

"I'm confused about all of this," Spyro said, "Why would Flame hire a group of assassins to kill us?"

"Moonicus knew Flame pretty well and remembered that Flame had a crazy abstention with Ember," Sunflare explained, "When the two of you were together it made him furious and he forced himself to action and sadly Ember died from it."

"Do you think if we weren't together that she would be alive?" Spyro asked.

Sunflare sighed and slowly responded with, "I try not to think of that question and instead I look back on the good times that I shared with Aquamarine."

Spyro nodded.

"You are very lucky," Sunflare stated, "You are lucky to have another female that cares about you so much. I hope that you both will be happy together."

"How did you know?" Spyro asked.

"Yesterday we came in and saw you asleep and Cynder asked us to let you rest. It's the little things like that which tells you about how much they care," Sunflare replied.

Cynder entered Spyro's mind and a warm feeling came over him. He was lucky.

"Thanks," Spyro said.

"Anytime my friend," Sunflare replied.

"Well, well, well," Flame said as he came up to them, "Just the dragon I wanted to see."

Sunflare took a step forward, ready to counter any damage Flame would do.

"I know you tried to have me killed," Spyro said softly, "But you ended up killing Ember."

At this point Cynder had rushed up to Spyro's side wrapping a wing around him and putting herself slightly in front of Spyro protectively.

"Traitor," Flame spat in anger at Cynder.

He looked back to Spyro and said, "First you steal Ember and now you steal Cynder."

"I chose to leave you and be with Spyro," Cynder shouted.

"You are a traitor that's what you are and always will be," Flame growled, "Just like you betrayed your race to serve the Dark Master."

Cynder's head lowered and her expression showed the pain from the past.

Spyro stepped forward and growled, "You are here for me Flame, leave Cynder out of this."

"Try and make me," Spyro dove at Flame who took to the air.

Spyro looked up to see not just Flame, but the entire Black Claw assassin group. The Aquamarines were quick to respond and Ray fired off a series of missiles. The Black Claws evaded the missiles and attacked their enemies.

Flame dove at Spyro with claws ready to pierce scales. Spyro avoided this and swung his tail, knocking Flame off his course. Flame landed on his side, but quickly got back on his feet. The red dragon glared at Spyro and fired a jet of flames at him. Spyro responded with his own fire that quickly overwhelmed Flame's causing him to evade the deadly fire.

Sunflare threw himself into the air, picking up speed with every beat of his wings, heading toward Twilight. The cloned purple dragon noticed this a moment too late as Sunflare's left horn entered the side of his back. Twilight screeched in pain and thrust his tail at Sunflare connecting with his back right leg. The two broke apart and waited for the next move.

Pika was already attacking Rosa again and the advantage since Rosa lost her Hades Stones in their last battle. Rosa was still a capable fighter though. Rosa was determined this time not to lose so easily and was on the offensive not letting Pika counter her. Pika was being pushed back, but had yet to take a hit luckily.

Moonicus starred at Rex waiting for the loaf's first move. Not to Moonicus' surprise Rex attacked with his body instead of his element. Rex swung his strong limbs at Moonicus who evade the attacks. Moonicus fired icicles at Rex, which dug into him driving him into anger in which assisted Rex's attacks.

Ray waited for T9 to make the first move. T9 deployed his missile launchers to trick Ray and fired his lasers housed in his eyes. Ray prepared for evasive maneuvers and executed them when he saw the lasers fly from T9's eyes. Ray responded with an earth missile. The dense stone at the center of the earth energy field that surrounded it flew through the air towards T9. The earth energy exploded against the metal hide denting it. Ray noticed this and utilized this to his advantage and continued his assault.

Veil rushed forward to reach Spyro and help against the one who he sensed darkness in. He was stopped though by Cynder whose tail blocked him and pulled him close to her.

"Let me go," Veil demanded.

"I'm sorry Veil," Cynder said, "You could get hurt. Your father doesn't want you to get hurt."

"But he get hurt by bad one," Veil argued.

"Who's the bad one?" Cynder asked.

"Flame," Veil said, "Bad in him."

Cynder's eyes widened, "I'll help your father just stay here."

Veil slowly nodded. And Cynder rushed into Spyro and Flame's fight. Cynder dove head long into Flame's side leaving a series of gashes from her horns. Flame cried out in pain and took to the air.

Spyro was about to follow when Cynder stopped him saying, "Spyro wait."

Spyro looked at her and asked, "What is it?"

"Flame possesses dark powers," Cynder shared.

"How do you know this?" Spyro asked.

"Veil said he sensed evil in him," Cynder informed.

Rex continued to assault Moonicus who evaded blow after blow. Finally one connected with Moonicus' side throwing him a good ten feet backwards landing about a foot from Veil. Rex approached Moonicus and was about to strike the white dragon when a black smoking ball exploded against Rex's chest blinding him for several moments.

At this point Moonicus was trying to stand up, but it was apparent to him that the strike had broken his back left leg. Veil stood in front of Moonicus, which caught Spyro's attention.

"Oh no," Spyro said, "Veil! Get back!"

Veil growled as the black smoke faded away.

Rex looked down at Veil and chuckled to himself, "Bye bye twerp."

Rex raised a claw about to swing when Spyro reached into Convexity and shouted with his distorted voice, "Get anyway from my son!"

A beam of Convexity energy blasted out of Spyro's mouth and shot towards Rex. Rex looked over and saw the purple energy beam just before it ripped through his body. Rex's body fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face.

Spyro looked over to Cynder and said, "Stay with them and make sure Veil doesn't get involved again."

Cynder nodded and ran over to them as Spyro made his way to the other fights.

He reached them and shouted, "This is over. I'm tired of you guys."

Spyro then fired another beam of Convexity at T9, which as it did for Rex blasted through his body, despite the metal plating. T9's body fell with the loud sound of rock striking metal and the metal denting. Rosa quickly took to the air as did Twilight a moment later, both fleeing as quickly as possible to avoid the same fate as their two comrades.

Spyro fired beam after beam of purple energy into the sky all of which missed their target. Firecurse who was wounded pretty badly, slowly made his way over to the others. Pika and Cynder had placed Moonicus on Ray's back for the trip back home. Sunflare was bleeding badly, which was noticeable even though his scales were nearly the same color. Spyro offered Sunflare some help, which he reluctantly accepted. Slowly they made their way back to Spyro's home.

"What are you going to do about Rex and T9 back there?" Sunflare wheezed.

"Well the Council is going to try to place me under arrest again, but the Guardians will believe me and everyone here are witnesses, which is some overpowering evidence against any crazy ideas."

A dragon landed in front of them causing them to stop.

"Flame?" Spyro asked.


	11. Chapter 11: Counter of Shadows

**Chapter 11: Counter of Shadows**

"Flame?" Spyro asked.

The red dragon before them was larger than Flame, but the response told them otherwise, "Yes Spyro. Impressed? I have been doing my own study of certain powers for this moment."

"What powers? Flame what are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Something I wish I did many years ago," Flame replied.

An aura of black mist surrounded him which quickly flew from him towards Spyro. Cynder tried to push Spyro aside, but he held firm hoping that he would be able to overcome this.

The darkness struck him and seeped through his scales. Spyro's body fell to the ground as his breathing became erratic and rapid, it was killing him. Cynder dropped down calling his name. Veil rushed forward and stood in front of Spyro and closed his eyes. The darkness slowly began to withdraw from Spyro's body and entered Veil's.

The young shadow dragon didn't react to this, but simply continued to draw out the darkness that dwelled inside his adopted father. A few moments later and the darkness ceased to come from Spyro and Veil's eyes opened. His irises were a deep grey color and the Shadow appeared next to him.

Flame looked confused, he was unable to understand how his powers failed him, but then he had no idea that Veil was a shadow dragon. The Shadow advanced on Flame who responded with using his dark powers, which had no effect on the Shadow. It reached Flame thrusting his claws into Flame's neck and ripped them out, killing Flame.

Spyro slowly was able to get to his feet and his breathing started to return to normal. The members of the Aquamarine Brigade starred at Veil with disbelief.

Spyro noticed this and asked, "What is it?"

Sunflare spoke saying, "Did you just miss that whole thing?"

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, if you didn't notice I was being attacked."

"Veil just saved your life," Sunflare said," I'm not sure what he did exactly, but the darkness left you and went to him that's the best description I got."

Spyro nodded to him and looked at the young shadow dragon who simply said, "Bad one gone."

Spyro smiled and said, "Yes, yes he is."

* * *

That night Spyro, Cynder, and Veil were huddled against one another. Veil was already asleep, but Spyro and Cynder were still awake. Cynder smiled as she was watched Veil.

"He is so cute," she said.

Spyro chuckled, "That he is. Listen Cynder I was wondering…"

She pressed a claw to his lip and said, "Yes."

She removed the claw and gave him a kiss.

"You do know that I was asking you to be my mate right?" Spyro asked.

"I had a feeling that you would," Cynder said.

"Man I have become predictable haven't I?" Spyro asked.

"Not totally, I just know you too well," she replied.

"I love you," Spyro said.

"I know I love you too," Cynder responded.

* * *

To the north in a remote cave Twilight and Rosa were recovering from their loss.

"By the Ancestors you are in horrible shape," Rosa said with a bit of concern.

"Yeah," Twilight groaned, "That dragon caught me off guard. Luckily he is in as bad of shape as I am."

"They are pretty good fighters I do have to say," Rosa admitted as she was applying an herb to his wounds.

He hissed as the pain shot through him and Rosa pulled the leaves out, "Oh come on. You managed to fight with this and you are telling me you can't handle a little burning?"

"I was concentrating on my enemy," Twilight countered.

"Fine I'll help you counter this then," Rosa said as she turned his head and locked lips with the purple dragon.

As she did this she pressed the leaves of the herb into the wound, which caused him to growl and break the kiss.

"Get it out of me," Twilight growled.

"Just let it sit for a few minutes and it will stop burning," Rosa said.

"Fine," Twilight replied, "You said you had an idea about the shadow dragon?"

Rosa wrapped up the wound and smiled, "Yes, yes I do."

End

**I hope everyone enjoy this. Not sure when the sequel will be coming around. We will see. Details will come later.**

**Thank you dougthedino for again asking me to write this. It is truly an honor. These two stories wouldn't be possible without you.**

**Thanks to everyone who have favorite and subscribed.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers. You truly help us writers out and motivate us onward. Thank you,**

**Fanfictionlover4444**

**Luna345**

**Zerospyro**

**You guys reviewed a lot which I appreciate very much.**

**Keep a look out for the sequel as well as stories by myself and dougthedino.**


End file.
